Got you where I want you
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Angela Chase is working for an up and comming magazie and has been asked to interview the band memembers of a new band. What will happen when she finds out the band she will be interviewing is none other that Jordan Catalano's band. R/R M for later


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All other is owned by Winnie and others. **_

_**A/N: Ok, so I'm sitting here reading all these great MSCL fics and thinking that there aren't enough. So I decided to write on. So here's how it goes. Set ten years after the finale. Angela lives in NYC as a writer for a mainstream magazine. Her first assignment is to interview the lead singer of this up and coming new band, little does she know its Jordan's band what will happen when they finally see each other. **_

_**NYC 2005 Angela is sitting at her desk going over her schedule for the day. **_

_**When Maddie her intern knocks on her door. **_

"_**Ms. Chase Tod Anderson called and wants to change your meeting from 10:30am to 1:30pm." she said while looking at the date book.**_

"_**Well, I had plans to go meet…..never mind tell him that 1:30 will be fine." Angela shakes her head. She was going to have lunch with Rickie and Raynne today but she could reschedule for tomorrow. **_

"_**Ok, I'll let him know." as Maddie begins to leave Angela stops her**_

"_**Maddie, please call me Angela." Angela smiles and picks up the phone to call Rayanne.**_

"_**Angela it is then." Maddie smiles and closes the door.**_

"_**Angelika." Rayanne squeals**_

"_**Hey, look I have to cancel our lunch plans, looks like my boss wants a late meeting." Angela lets out a sigh.**_

"_**Aww, bummer man, I was really hoping we could meet for lunch. You've been so busy lately, but it's cool, we can like get dinner or something." Rayanne tells her.**_

"_**Yeah, that sounds good how about seven o' clock." she looks down at her calendar**_

"_**Cool, I'll let Rickie know." Raynne hangs up, **_

_**Angela sits back in her chair and picks up a magazine and thumbs through it. God she still couldn't believe after everything that her and Rayanne went through they were still friends. Angela lets out a small sigh and puts the magazine back on her desk. **_

"_**Ms. C- I mean Angela Tod Anderson is here to see you." Maddie says through the door. **_

"_**Great send him in." Angela takes a quick glimpse in her mirror and places it in her desk. **_

"_**Good afternoon, Ms .Chase." Tod extends his hand out to her**_

"_**Mr. Anderson it's so nice to meet you come in." She shakes his hand and he takes a seat at her desk. **_

"_**Ok, so as I said when we last spoke there's this new band and I want you to like interview them. I think this would be a great opportunity for them, and seeing how you came highly recommend by Mr. Krakow. So, if you want to do the interview they are playing at Club Nuevo at seven o' clock. If you can meet me there at around six then I can get you a press kit so you can hang backstage." Tod explains.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah that sounds good." I guess I can change my plans again. I can't really say no to this. **_

"_**Ok, well here is the address to the club and some background information about them." Tod hands her a manila envelope. **_

"_**Alright I will read this over and see you at six." Angela gets up to show Tod out **_

"_**Once again Ms. Chase thanks." he shakes her hand. **_

"_**My pleasure, oh and please call me Angela." she says shaking his hand. **_

"_**Ok, well Angela it is." He flashes a smile at her and leaves. **_

_**Angela walks back over to her desk and opens the envelope that Tod had gave her, it has some photos in it and a CD and a bio page. She takes the CD out and puts it in her CD player, the song "Was it A Dream" begins to play. As she sits back down and begins to read the bio page. **_

_**The band 30 Seconds to Mars is made up of lead singer Jordan Catalano.**_

**Angela drops the paper on her desk as she sees the name Jordan Catalano. "It can't be?" she says to herself she quickly grabs the press photos that Tod included and sure enough there is a picture of Jordan. He hadn't changed much his features were sharper and he had a bit of facial hair. It had been eight years since they last talked. She wondered if Brian knew that Jordan was in this band, of course he did why else would he highly recommend her for this job. She quickly put the papers and photos back in the envelope, and took the CD out of the player. "Maddie could you see if Brian is busy I would like to talk to him." Angela says opening her door. **

"**Sure thing Angela." Maddie says picking up the phone. "Mr. Krakow, Ms. Ch…I mean Angela would like to see you in her office, ok I will tell her thanks." Maddie hangs up the phone. "He said he would be right up." Maddie says to Angela. **

"**Thanks Maddie." Angela walks back to her desk and sits down. If he knew that Jordan was in the band why would he want her of all people interview him. Brian knew how much he had hurt her. **

"**Angela, you wanted to see me?" Brian says hesitantly as he opens the door. **

"**What the hell were you thinking?" Angela says pissed off that he would do this.**

"**I-I'm sorry what are you talking about?" confused as why Angela is so mad.**

"**This, This is what I am talking about." she tells him as she throws the envelope at him. **

**Brian picks it up and opens it. "Ok, so you don't want this assignment, that's fine, I can get Delia to do it or something." **

"**You don't get it do you?" Angela says a bit calmer**

"**Get what?" still completely confused**

"**Read the bio." Angela tells him **

"**Singer song writer Jordan Cat… Oh my god Angela I had like no idea that this was the band Jordan was in." finally getting why she is so mad. **

"**What, how could you not, I mean didn't they tell you anything about them?" Angela asks not buying what Brian is saying**

"**No, no they didn't all they told me was that it was a local band that needed some exposure had I know that this was Jordan's band I would've told them no. Look don't you think that after everything he did to you that I would really put you through this?" Brian explains hoping that she will realize that he had no idea.**

"**I guess you're right, look Brian I am sorry it's just …." Angela tries to explain **

"**Look, I get it ok if you don't want to do the piece I can tell Tod you changed your mind." Brian says trying to make it right. **

"**No, no it's ok, besides its just business right?" Angela explains to Brian **

"**Are you sure you're ok with this?" Brian asks unsure of why she would do this. **

"**Really, Brian I am sure all I have to do is ask him some questions about the band and then I'm done right?" trying to convince Brian but more so herself. She knew if she saw him again they would fall right back into their vicious cycle that they have had since she was fifteen. **

"**Yeah, yeah sure, I mean as long as you are ok with it then I am too." Trying to understand why she wants to do this.**

"**Ok, now if you don't mind I've go to get ready for this interview." Angela says as she grabs her bag **

"**Yeah, ok see you tomorrow then?" **

"**Yeah." Angela walks out the door**

**Angela walks into her apartment and throws her keys on the table. **

"**Sharon you here?" Angela calls out to her roommate Sharon Cherski**

**After no response she decides that Sharon is not home. Angela picks up the phone to call Rayanne. "Angelika, what's up?" Rayanne asks**

"**Well it's about dinner tonight…" **

"**Angela you promised." Rayanne cuts her off **

"**No, I'm not canceling I was wondering if you guys could meet me at Club Nuevo at around six." hoping that Rayanne would not ask too many questions.**

"**Sure, but why?" Rayanne asks **

"**I have to interview this band that's playing there tonight." Angela says with a slight pause**

"**Cool which one is it?" Rayanne asks all excited **

"**It's 30 Seconds to Mars." **

"**Cool, never hear of them must be new or something." **

"**Yeah or something." Angela saying the last part in a whisper **

"**Huh." Rayanne asks confused **

"**Nothing Rayanne." Angela sighs **

"**Ok, Chase spill you know something now tell me." Rayanne prods **

"**Ok, fine it's Jordan's band." Angela tells her **

"**What!" Raynne screams into the phone. **

"**Thanks Ray I am now deaf no thanks to you." Angela says rubbing her ear **

"**Sorry I thought you were no longer talking to him?" **

"**I'm not Brain set it up." **

"**So Brian knew." **

"**No, No he didn't." **

"**Ok, I'm coming over and we are going to make Jordan wish you he never dumped you." **

**Before Angela can say anything Rayanne is at her door. **

"**Well that was fast." Angela says in shock**

"**Well, geez I do like live three doors down. Ok, so let's see what we can do here." Rayanne says dumping her purse out on Angela's couch. **

"**Rayanne I'm doing an interview for my JOB." Angela laughs at her friend's wide array of cosmetics**

"**What?" Rayanne looks at Angela **

"**Nothing." Angela laughs **

"**Ooo, I think you should wear this." She holds up a black spaghetti strapped dress that is cut right above the knee. "Oh yeah def you are going to look so hot." She says holding the dress up to Angela **

"**Rayanne come on I have to look professional." Angela laughs **

"**Well you will just put this on over it." she says holding up a black hip length blazer**

"**Ok, fine I'll wear it?" Angela takes the clothes and changes**

"**Ok, good I'm going to call Rickie and have him pick us up here." Rayanne yells to Angela who is in the bathroom.**

"**Ughh, I don't know why I am even doing this. It's Jordan Catalano for god sake's, for all I know he has moved on." Angela says to herself as she looks in the mirror. **

"**Come on Angela Rickie's going to be here in like ten minutes." Rayanne yells as she looks at a picture of her and Jordan from high school. **

"**Ok, so how do I look?" Angela asks **

"**Wow you look amazing Angelika, so when was this taken?" Rayanne asks holding up the picture of her and Jordan.**

"**Oh, I think senior year or something." she takes the picture from Rayanne and looks at it. **

"**So, you're not at all nervous of seeing him again are you?" Rayanne asks playing with a strand of her hair**

"**No, not at all." Angela puts on a fake smile. When in reality she is nervous as hell. **

"**Angela I know you're lying hey, it's cool if you are nervous." Rayanne always knew when Angela was lying.**

"**It's only business nothing more now can we go before we are late?" Angela asks**

"**Ok, ok fine." Rayanne grabs her bag and the girls leave the apartment. **

**Club Nuevo Rickie, Angela, and Rayanne are waiting to get in. **

"**Oh my god, Angela you look amazing." Rickie gushes **

"**Thanks." Angela says **

"**I can't believe all the people here tonight." Rayanne says **

"**Can I help you?" a man with dark glasses and tattoos asks**

"**Yes, I'm Angela Chase with Gemini publishing I'm here to interview the band. Tod Anderson sent me." Angela tells the man at the door. **

"**Ya, ok they are down the hall to your right." the man says looking down at the clipboard and back at Angela. "Oh, and here is your press pass and tickets for the show." the man hands the stuff to Angela **

"**Thanks." Angela takes the things and her, Rickie, and Rayanne head in to the club. **

**Angela looks around the club in complete fear. **

"**I-I can't do this." Angela starts to turn towards the door and Rayanne grabs her arm**

"**I thought this was just business?" Rayanne asks giving Angela that look**

"**Ya, come on this is huge for you who cares if Jordan Catalano is part of the band." Rickie chimes in **

"**I do and he is the band." Angela says before freaking out. **

**Backstage Jordan is playing on his guitar as while the other guys are sitting on the couch talking. **

"**So, when's this reporter chick gonna be here?" Shane asks twirling his drumsticks. **

"**Hell I don't know I thought Tod told us like six or something." Matt their bassist says **

"**Yo, Catalano so what's this chick like?" Shane asks **

"**I don-" Jordan stops mid sentence when Angela walks in. No way it can't be? He thinks to himself. Angela Chase here but why?**

"**You're 30 Seconds to Mars right?" Angela asks as she looks at the guys and then in Jordan's direction. **

"**You must be the reporter chick?" Shane asks**

**Jordon POV He was sure that this woman speaking was indeed Angela Chase, but what was she doing here?**

"**I'm Angela Ch-" before she can say anything else Jordan gets up and walks towards her**

"**Hey." you would think that after all these years he could manage more that a one syllable greeting. **

"**Jordan." is all she can manage to say. "You know what I totally forgot my tape recorder I-I'll be right back." Angela says stumbling over her words as she bolts out of the room they are in. Jordon just stands there in awe. **

"**Ok, that went well way to go Catalano." Matt says **

"**Shut up dude." Shane tells him **

**Jordan is still standing there looking at the place where Angela was standing**

"**Dude, we're up." Shane tells him **

"**Huh?" Jordan shakes his head. "Dude the show." **

"**Oh, ya whatever." Jordan figures he will try to find her after the show. **

**In the women's restroom Angela is sitting in one of the stalls her eyes are a bit puffy from crying. She thought she could do this, but after seeing Jordan it brought everything back to her and there was no way that she was going to be able to do this. She picked up the phone and calls Brian. **

"**Hey it's me." Angela says her voice shaky **

"**Angela what happened? Did you do the interview?" Brian asks in almost a panic. He should've just given the assignment to Delia. **

"**Nothing happened. I thought I could like do this but I can't Brian. If you want to fire me fine I know I screwed up and I should've been able to the interview but, then I saw him and it was like everything came rushing back to me so I left." Angela explains**

"**Oh, god Angela you didn't." Brian knew this was going to happen **

"**I'm sorry I just can't face him." **

"**Ang, it's ok I'll call Tod first thing in the morning and have Delia take the interview." Brian tries to reassure her. When she told him that Jordan was the one she was interviewing. He knew that with everything that he did to her she wouldn't be able to do it. But she insisted that she could handle it. **

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yeah, yeah it's ok I promise. You just go home and get some rest ok." **

"**Ok" Angela hangs up and walks out of the stall and sees Rayanne **

"**Angelika, so how'd it go?" Rayanne asks in her usual bouncy self**

"**Rayanne it was horrible, I mean I was fine until he talked and it was like everything that he did to me came back and I well I left." Angela explains trying to regain her composure**

"**You just like left. Why I mean I know why, but did he like say anything to you?" Rayanne asks with a bit of shock in her voice**

"**No, he didn't say anything." Angela tells her**

"**Ok, well do you want to stay?" Rayanne asks.**

"**No, I think I am just going to go home." **

"**Well Rickie and I can give you a ride." Rayanne offers**

"**No, it's ok you two stay. I just need to be alone, beside it's not that far of a walk." Angela tells her**

"**Ok, well call me as soon as you get home so that I know that you are ok, I don't want any axe murders coming after you." Rayanne jokes**

"**Ok." Angela gives Rayanne a hug and walks out of the restroom **

**Angela is standing outside the club debating on whether to walk home or call Sharon. If she called Sharon she knew she would have to explain why she left and while it really wasn't that big of a deal she did not want another of Sharon's lectures about Jordan Catalano, and the longer she stood out here the greater her chances were of seeing Jordan. Who was the last person she wanted to see right now. She already felt like an idiot for just running out like that, but when she saw him it was like the past eight years just came flooding back to her. Part of her wanted to stay just to see what he had been up to in the last eight years, but the other part which was the part that always got her was to run away, and she did. She felt bad for just leaving Rickie and Rayanne there at the club, but she knew that if she'd stayed he would've tried to find her and there was no way she could handle seeing yet alone talking to him now. She could call Brian he would come pick her up even if he didn't want to because that was just Brian for you. She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Brian's number. "Angela" a voice from behind her spoke. As soon as she heard her name she knew who it was. "Hey" was all she could say as she turned around to see who it was. "So, umm like what happened back there?" Jordan asked pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "**

"**It was nothing Jordan like I said I forgot my tape recorder in the car." hoping that he would not notice that she was lying to him. "So are you still going to do the interview cause our set is like done and stuff." Jordan tells her as he takes a drag off his cigarette. **

"**You know what I'm kind of tired and I think Brian is going to have Delia do it or something." Why can't I just like walk away it's like when I look in his eyes he has me in this spell and I'm back to the tenth grade. **

"**Angela is there like something you're not telling me?" Jordan moves closer to Angela **

"**No, why?" of course there was but she was not ready to have this conversation. **

"**Nothing it's just that you talk a lot when you are like hiding something." He could always tell when she was hiding something, but what was it?**

"**I-I can't do this." Angela begins to walk off when Jordan grabs her arm**

"**Angela please don't go." there was no way he was going to let her walk away; he made that mistake eight years ago. "Please stay." he pleads with her as he looks into her green eyes**

"**What's the point?" she spats at him. Not even sure why, well she knew why she said it. **

"**You know what? Just go then." he spats back her. **

"**Fine." Angela walks off**

**Jordan stands there for a minute debating on whether or not to go after her, instead he goes back inside.**

**Angela takes one last look back and watches him walk back inside. **

**Ok so I think I am going to stop right there for now. **

**So let me know what you guys think should I continue or not?**


End file.
